Kazuki Unmei
Kazuki Unmei (運命和希 || うんめい・かずき) is a Spanish Furry UTAU owned by Neku. History 2011 Kazuki's first appareance ever was with the demo "From Y to Y"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEbKobu8oZE by JimmyThumb-P on October 29th 2011. Kazuki was initially released on November 11th 2011 as a CV voicebank with a single pitch; singing "Magia"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txfkGM4Q8A0 by Kalafina. This voicebank is known for its extremely nasal tone and its poor recording quality. 2013 Two years later, Kazuki's first voicebank would be replaced with "ACT2", a CV monopitch voicebank that was intended to be his main voicebank until a VCV voicebank could be recorded. ACT2 got released along with a cover of the song "The Rebel"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPhoMAxqXnQ by supercell. Kazuki's development stopped for several years; until 2019, when he received a multiexpression CV-VV voicebank and a complete rehaul for his character. 2019 Six years later, both Kazuki's original voicebanks were discontinued and "Pulsar" replaced them. "Pulsar" is the last CV voicebank Kazuki would ever receive. Its first demo was uploaded to YouTube on June 14th 2019; "Sayonara Tender"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no8lWjvVf9o& by koyori. Pulsar would get released on August 9th of the same year with a 14-minute long "Demo Reel"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If8fcemQMjw. Kazuki's next voicebank would be called "Altair". The voicebank name comes from the old username of a close friend of Kazuki's voice provider and the star with the same name. Altair was released on November 11th 2019 with a 10-minute long "Demo Reel"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oEnQ0Sa1P8, being Kazuki's first VCV voicebank. Concept Kazuki's species is hard to describe. He's a meerkat with some canine (his snout and fangs) and rodent (his ears) features. Etimology * 和希 (Kazuki) - 和 (Kazu) Harmony, 希 (Ki) Hope. * 運命 (Unmei) - Destiny * Meaning - "A destiny filled with harmony and hope." Personality * Kazuki is a quiet, reserved guy who tends to keep to himself. He's quick to anger and isn't afraid to let you know when you've annoyed him. While he might seem pretty combative, he really just wants to keep up a tough appearance. If you can break down his walls, he might.... just might, be nice to you for a few brief moments. Likes *Pepperoni & Jalapeno Pizza. *YouTube Nail-Art Tutorials. *Cuddles & Pats; but he won't ask you for them. *Feeling loved. Hates * Seafood, specially Fried Calamari. * Showing his true feelings. * Being lonely or rejection. * People with bad fashion sense. Appearance *'Hair Colour' - Cobalt Blue with pure black stripes. *'Fur Colour' - Several shades of blue. *'Eye Colour' - Blue (left), Green (right) *'Outfit' - He has several; but most of the time it consists of a black sleeveless hoodie, a white tank-top with two red stripes on it, black shorts and red sneakers. Relationships * Ohne Kuno - Close Friends '' * 'Soon Roko' - ''Close Friends '' * 'Kuroda' - ''Close Friends '' * '''Mat' - Frenemies '' * '''Mava' - Personal Tailor & Close Friends * Momoiro Tora - Friends Voicebank Information CV— |-| PULSAR = VCV— |-| ALTAIR = |-| ALBEDO = |-| AURORA = Terms of Use Voice *'Do not pitch up, or down his samples' to create an alternative character / derivative. *'Do not claim, or take credit' for, any part of this voicebank. *'Feel free to edit samples' for qualities sake, but do not distribute any edits. *Please spread a positive message with this voicebank, nothing hateful, mean, or controversial. Character *'Do not edit his design' to make him another character. *'Do not take credit for Kazuki' as a character, or coming up with a design. *'Do not roleplay as Kazuki' ever. *Feel free to alter his design for certain songs, but do not claim it as official. *Please only use Kazuki's voice when portraying his character. *When using an official fullbody, please credit the respective artist. Art *'Fanart is allowed', and greatly appreciated! *'R-18 is allowed,' but stay clear of harmful, or problematic themes. *'Ship art is also allowed,' but please do not claim any ship as canon unless we talk about it. Commercial Use *'Commercial use is allowed', but only with permission first. MMD * You're not allowed to redistribute any of Kazuki's MMD models. * You're not allowed to edit any of Kazuki's MMD models. * When used, credit Kat / @meowbait. Gallery |-| PULSAR = Kazuki-pulsar by Neku.png|Pulsar Design by neku Pulsar Chibi by Tsurakeru.png|Pulsar Chibi by Tsurakeru kazuki_final.png|Pulsar MMD Model by meowbait |-| ALTAIR = Kazuki altair.png|Altair Design by HolyRevenant Kazuki altair(mmd).png|Altair MMD Model by meowbait External Links * UTAU Wiki 2.0 * VocaDB References Category:Furry UTAU Category:FURloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Spain Category:VVS